John Cena
How John Cena joined the Tourney John Felix Anthony Cena (April 23, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, bodybuilder, rapper, and actor. He is currently signed to WWE, where he is a former 16 time WWE Champion. Cena started his professional wrestling career in 1999 with Ultimate Pro Wrestling, where he held the UPW Heavyweight Championship. In 2001, Cena signed a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, later renamed to WWE). Cena debuted on the WWF main roster in 2002, and to date, he has won 21 championships in total, including 16 world championships (a record 13 reigns as WWE Champion and the World Heavyweight Championship three times), a company record. He has the fourth-highest number of combined days as WWE Champion, behind Bob Backlund, Hulk Hogan and Bruno Sammartino. He is also the first man to win the match by disqualification and fail to capture a world championship upon cashing in a Money in the Bank contract. Outside of wrestling, Cena has released the rap album You Can't See Me, which debuted at No.15 on the US Billboard 200 chart, and starred in the feature films The Marine (2006), 12 Rounds (2009), and Legendary (2010). Cena has also made appearances on television shows including Manhunt, Deal or No Deal, MADtv, Saturday Night Live, Punk'd, and Psych. Cena was also a contestant on Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, where he made it to the final round before being eliminated, placing third in the overall competition. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his right hand up. After the announcer calls his name John Cena siwngs his fists then waves his right hand in front of his face as the camera zooms saying "My one strong point is not only can I take a good beating, but I can give one." Special Moves Proto-Bomb (Neutral) John Cena grabs his opponent, stands behind his opponent and puts his head under the arm of the opponent. They he lifts the opponent up using one arm around the waist of the opponent and another under their legs. He then spins the opponent around 180° and does an inverted side slam to the opponent. Five Knuckle Shuffle (Side) John Cena waves his hand in front of his face then hops at the opponent, bashing his fist into his opponent. Diving leg drop bulldog (Up) John Cena jumps through the air suspiciously. If he touches his opponent, he headlocks the opponent, and jumps forward, lands in a sitting position driving the opponent’s face into the ground. Cenaplex (Down) John Cena lifts his opponent by the head and slams them into the ground. Suplex Dancer (Final Smash) John Cena waves his hand in front of his face, then grabs his opponent and does a German suplex, then does a Fisherman's suplex, grabbing his opponent's legs and flipping backward, then finishes with a Gutwrench suplex, standing on one side of an opponent locking his arms around the opponent's waist (near arm in front of the opponent and far arm behind) and lifting him/her up and slamming him/her over back-first down to the ground. Attitude Adjustment (Final Smash) John Cena waves his hand in front of his face and runs past the opponent. He then comes from behind, grabbing and dropping their face into the ground. He then brings the opponent to his shoulders, jumps high and throws him/her down. Then finishes by punching the opponent's face hard, just as an army jeep rams the opponent, blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #John Cena raises his right hand and says "You want some, come get some!" #John Cena waves his right hand in front of his face saying "Didn't see that one coming!" #John Cena slides and sweeps his legs saying "Hah! Just getting started." On-Screen Appearance John Cena runs to his point and says "You succeed through hard work, through discipline, through getting your hands dirty and getting s*** done." Trivia *John Cena's rival is the usurping Hoshikage wishing to rival the Five Great Nations of shinobi, Akahoshi. *John Cena shares his Japanese voice actor with Zato-1, the Forbidden Beast Eddie, Shingo Yabuki, Earthworm Jim, Jade Curtiss, Klein, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Lunarre, Milliardo Peacecraft (in all his Mobile Suits), Seifer Almasy, Rei, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Erron Black, Diego Brando, Mr. Mime, Sasuke Sarutobi, Lon'qu, Bugaboom, Aokiji, Dusty, King Bob-omb, 4-LOM, Brawl Europe, Moe Doodle, Fredward Jones, Heracross, Abomination, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Juubei Kazeki, Ran Fujimiya, Pentagon, Johann Faust XIII, Duke B. Rambert, the Masked Lumen, Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke (in all his Mobile Suits) and Gym Ghingham (in the Turn X). *John Cena shares his French voice actor with Kevin Rian, Geki, Nieder's jian, Helter-Skelter and Havia Winchell. *John Cena shares his German voice actor with Lang Rangler, Fire Blaster, Ashram, Brawl Europe, Hercules, Carlos Ramon, Sunny and Koro-sensei. *John Cena shares his Arabic voice actor with Bashmaster and Torr of the Ferra and Torr pair. *John Cena shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Mitsuhide Akechi, Gliscor, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Burt the Bashful, Hisstocrat and Silat. Category:WWE characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters